The Chinese patent CN2870585Y shows an integrated folding table and chairs set, which is composed of two pieces of table tops linked together via a profiled hinge, wherein the table top is supported by a single table leg, the lower end of the inclined supporting rod of the table leg is fixed to the table leg by a rivet, the upper end of the inclined supporting rod of the chair leg is connected with the table top, the lower end of the inclined supporting rod of the chair leg touches the ground, and a chair top is provided on the inclined supporting rod of the chair leg. The device is subject to integrated folding, and can be quickly unfolded and folded. The unfolded device is stretching, while the folded table and chairs are incorporated into a small volume with light weight, and are put into a portable outer bag, which is very convenient for carrying. The table top is supported by the inclined supporting rod of a pair of chair legs, so that users can be seated thereon without the need of striding over the inclined supporting rod. Moreover, the chair is equipped with requiring a supporting backrest, and is only applicable to short break.
Therefore, some practitioners have designed integrated table and chairs with backrests. For example, CN20341243U discloses a new folding table with an umbrella, including two rows of opposite folding table and chairs, an umbrella tent support erecting upward is respectively provided between corresponding end parts of two rows of folding table and chairs, two lower ends of the umbrella tent support are respectively connected with the folding table and chairs on both sides, an umbrella tent is provided between two umbrella tent supports, and a fastener pin is provided on the umbrella tent. The umbrella tent is composed of two halves which are connected by top to top via negative and positive interfaces. The fastener pin is a two-piece pin that can be folded in the middle. Especially, the umbrella above and the table and chairs below are integrated, are the combination of a set of unfolded umbrella, table and chairs, and are folded up like a folded camp bed, which is compact, stocky, and not only practical and beautiful, but also easy to move. The Patent provides chairs with backrest, but the table and chairs are only connected with poor linkage in unfolding and folding operation, which also affects the use effect.
In the light of the defects of the prior art, how to provide a table and chairs set that is convenient for seating, is equipped with backrest and has good folding and unfolding consistency becomes the research object of the present application.